


Never

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 20. So yeah...here's another line I never expected to cross. *shakes fist at muse*

He knew it was wrong to want her. He knew she wouldn’t understand. So every night when he started stroking he forced his thoughts to Malia or Laura but the closer he got the more _she_ crept in unbidden. He tried to fight it—tried to stop—but he was always just so close. And so he would keep moving his mind filled with her long legs and her eyes so full of love and trust. And he would finish with his precious cousin’s name echoing in his mind and promise himself it would never happen again. Never. Until tomorrow.


End file.
